


Memories of a past life

by SankaRea16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation-fic, Was meant to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaRea16/pseuds/SankaRea16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimihiro Watanuki is reincarnated as Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of a past life

Harry Potter sometimes had dreams. Dreams of a place where there were mysterious creatures and magic.

“There is no such thing as magic, now get back to work, **Freak.** ”

Whenever he thought of those creatures, fear and irritation would flash through him.

“Ayakashi”, a voice in the back of his head would whisper before disappearing back into his subconscious.

Dreams of a mysterious woman with long black hair (all the way down to her ankles!), wine-red eyes and a mysterious air about her who wore clothes that were strange yet far better than the rags the Dursley had so reluctantly gave him.

Somehow he felt that this woman was very important to him and that he had waited a long time to meet her but had ultimately failed.

When alone in his cupboard under the stairs, waiting for the Dursleys to go to sleep so he could sneak out and get some food to eat, he would think about her and suddenly be flooded with feelings of despair.

On the days that he was allowed to bathe, he would stare at his reflection in the foggy mirror and see a boy with strange colored eyes, amber in his left and blue in his right.

Some days he would swear that something was following him or that he had seen a creature that was just like in his dreams.

As the years went by, the dreams re-occurred more and more until they became an everyday thing.

“Two girls, one with blue hair, another with pink hair, a black rabbit, a girl with a smile that could rival the sun and a boy whose face was always expressionless and voice, deadpan.”

He would always wonder who these people were and whether he would ever find the answers to his questions.

Perhaps he would find them one day, after all, this life of his was no coincidence, lt was Hitsuzen.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because I noticed the similarities between Watanuki and Harry and had meant for it to to be a one-shot which is why it's so short because I didn't know which direction to take it in and I realised that if I were to write a full story, there would be complications because of XXXHolic canon.  
> So if you want, you can adopt this story.


End file.
